


El más fuerte

by Mystic_Writer_606



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Cult, Español | Spanish, F/M, Illegal Activities, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mint Eye, Mystery, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, Ray - Freeform, Saeran Choi - Freeform, Violence, rika - Freeform, sect, v - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Writer_606/pseuds/Mystic_Writer_606
Summary: Final alternativo al día 7-8 de la ruta de Ray (Another Story), del juego Mystic Messenger.Básicamente, el principio de esta historia contiene lo que yo pensaba que iba a pasar esos días.Mucho cuidado para los que no hayan jugado aún la ruta de Ray, hay spoilers. Así que leed bajo vuestro propio riesgo.Aún así, espero que lo disfrutéis.PD: El título de la historia es el título de la canción de la banda sonora de Mystic Messenger, "I am the strongest", que corresponde al personaje de Saeran durante su ruta. Personalmente, es una de mis canciones favoritas de toda la OST, si podéis, escucharos su versión normal y su versión al piano mientras leéis la historia.PD2: los Tags y los Personajes se irán actualizando conforme avance la historia.
Relationships: Choi Saeran/Main Character
Kudos: 11





	1. Sin salida

En la oscuridad de aquel cuarto, una joven intentaba respirar con normalidad, reprimiendo los incesantes jadeos que escapaban de su boca. Las paredes claras, la exuberante decoración y las delicadas ventanas de la habitación no iluminaban los oscuros hechos que habían acontecido en su interior.

Aún podía escuchar el desagradable crujido de la madera de su puerta al cerrarse de un portazo, momentos atrás. Seguía recordando aquellos ojos de color menta, que no demostraban un ápice de sentimiento, mientras su portador la hacía sufrir para su propio deleite...

Ya no pudo más. Le fallaron las piernas, y cayó de rodillas contra el suelo, produciendo un ruido sordo. Su frágil cuerpo temblaba como una hoja sacudida por el viento, y aunque se prometió que no iba a derramar una sola lágrima, no pudo evitar que su cara se llenara de abundantes torrentes de agua salada.

MC se quedó allí, tendida en el suelo, con el llanto como único compañero. Su cuello ardía, y al deslizar el dedo por la zona dolorida, descubrió unas manchas de sangre. Su mirada se deslizó hasta el espejo de pared que tenía en frente e, incluso desde el suelo, advirtió el mordisco que lucía la parte izquierda de su cuello, del que aún brotaban gotas de sangre. Las miró embobada, como si aquello no estuviera sucediéndole a ella. Como si el causante de todo aquel dolor no fuera la única persona que podía curarla.

Su fortaleza había comenzado a quebrantarse, y ya no sabía qué pensar de todo aquello. Había aguantado peligros, amenazas, e insultos, por parte de la persona que más apreciaba en el mundo. Había visto cómo el chico había sido transformado, probablemente no por su propia voluntad, en algo que en realidad no le gustaba, pero de lo que tampoco podía escapar. Había luchado contra viento y marea para protegerlo, para recuperarlo. Para quererlo. Pero aun así... Aun así, ella no se merecía aquellas visitas cargadas de desgracias y vejaciones, y no sabía cuánto tiempo más iba a ser capaz de aguantar por el bien de una persona que quizá nunca volviera a ver... Jamás.

Una punzada le atravesó el pecho, y su respiración se volvió más agitada, presa del miedo. No sabía qué pensar o qué sentir en aquellos instantes. No sólo porque su situación en Mint Eye fuera extremadamente complicada, o porque Rika le hubiera recordado por activa y por pasiva que se iba a deshacer de ella, ahora que había dejado de serle de utilidad para su plan. Por parte de la R.F.A., las noticias tampoco eran esperanzadoras. Lo último que sabía de ellos era que Seven estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios por la interrogación del equipo de detención a Zen, que no daba señales de vida. Y no era de extrañar, ya que probablemente la policía secreta estuviera actuando bajo las órdenes del primer ministro coreano, con la intención de silenciar a Seven. Era posible que incluso el propio hacker hubiera abandonado la asociación para no involucrar al resto de miembros. Pero ella no tenía manera de contactar con ellos... No ahora que Saeran la había desconectado a la fuerza del servidor de la RFA.

Arrugó la mano en un puño, frustrada. ¿Acaso había manera humana de escapar de aquella situación?

Como si aquella reflexión fuera la desencadenante, su móvil se iluminó sin previo aviso, y la música sonó por la estancia, interrumpiendo el melancólico silencio que se había instaurado en ella.

Con los ojos como platos, la joven se lanzó a por el aparato, pero en la pantalla no figuraba ningún contacto conocido. Tan solo un "Número Oculto" podía leerse en grande en su móvil. A pesar de lo sospechoso de la llamada, algo en su interior le gritaba que la cogiera por lo que, guiada más por su instinto que por su intelecto, presionó el botón verde.

-¿Hola? ¿MC? ¿Estás ahí?

Una voz suave pero preocupada sonó al otro lado de la línea. Hacía mucho que la joven no escuchaba aquel tono de voz, solemne pero delicado, y no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas por su rostro.

-¿Eres...? ¿Eres tú, V?

Casi pudo imaginar la cara de alivio que debía estar poniendo el líder de la R.F.A., desde donde quiera que llamase.

-Cielos, me alegro mucho de escucharte -reconoció V-. Hace días que no me dejan acercarme a tu habitación, y temía que te hubiera pasado algo.

La joven sonrió con amargura para sus adentros.

-Bueno, ojalá no me hubiera pasado "nada" -confesó-. Pero sí, sigo viva, que supongo que ya es decir bastante en este lugar.

Un breve silencio se instauró entre los dos en ese instante.

-Siento mucho que tuvieras que verte involucrada con esta situación...

-No fue culpa tuya, yo fui la que vino a este lugar por mis propios medios -admitió MC, suspirando-. Pero no creo que sea eso de lo que querías hablarme cuando llamaste, ¿verdad?

-Veo que sigues siendo tan perspicaz como te recordaba. Eso es, vengo a decirte algo muy importante. Es sobre Saeran.

Escuchar de nuevo ese nombre hizo que sus manos temblaran un poco, inconscientemente.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó la joven.

V carraspeó antes de contestar.

-No sé si lo sabes, pero el primer ministro ya ha empezado a buscar a Seven entre el círculo de la R.F.A., y es cuestión de tiempo que acabe dando con Mint Eye y localice también a Saeran.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Saeran también corre peligro?

-Si cabe, aún más que Seven -reconoció V, y su voz sonaba agotada a oídos de MC-. Él ha podido desaparecer sin dejar rastro, pero Saeran no tiene a dónde ir. Y, de hecho, no puede salir de aquí, al igual que tú.

La chica interiorizó las palabras de V. Eso significaba que Seven estaba de momento a salvo, aunque fuera por poco tiempo. Por esa parte, la joven suspiró aliviada. Sin embargo, lo que el líder de la R.F.A. había dejado caer sobre su situación y la de Saeran solo dejaba cabida a una opción.

-Quieres que le saque de aquí.

Prácticamente escuchó cómo V asentía con la cabeza.

-He encontrado una manera que me ayudará a sacaros de allí.

-¿Cuál?

-¿Recuerdas el sobre que te entregué cuando te llevé comida hace unos días?

-Sí, lo guardo bajo la cama. No lo he abierto por miedo a que Saeran pueda verlo a través de las cámaras de seguridad.

-Has hecho bien -la felicitó V-. Pues en ese sobre hay un mando con un botón rojo. Llévalo contigo siempre, y cuando puedas, acciona el botón para que yo sepa que estás preparada para salir. Tardaré un par de minutos, pero te prometo que os sacaré de allí.

Entonces, saboreando en su paladar la agradable sensación de esperanza, la voz de MC se rompió.

-Eso espero, V -confesó la joven, incapaz de contener las lágrimas una vez más-. La verdad, no sé si seré capaz de mantener nuestra promesa por mucho más tiempo. Saeran se ha vuelto más violento, y temo que la siguiente vez que entre por esa puerta, me haga algo que me impida volver a contestar a tu llamada...

La última de las sílabas pronunciadas por la joven se perdió en el silencio.

-No voy a dejar que eso ocurra -la tranquilizó V-. Ya sea porque temas por tu vida, o porque creas que puedes escapar junto a Saeran, por favor, no olvides pulsar el botón. ¿Vale?

MC asintió, un poco más confiada.

-Gracias, V -dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas de la cara con su mano-. Gracias por querer sacarme de aquí, y por devolverme la esperanza.

La joven se imaginó la mirada triste del otro chico.

-Esperaré a tu señal -dijo con voz solemne, antes de colgar.

Cuando lo hizo, la joven abandonó el móvil encima de la cómoda y se tumbó en la cama, lo más inocentemente que pudo, por si Saeran estaba viéndola desde la sala de información. No sabía con exactitud en qué consistiría el plan de V, y ni siquiera tenía garantías de que fuera a funcionar, pero el fotógrafo parecía bastante más convencido que de normal en que su plan podría salir adelante, así que alargó un brazo por uno de los extremos de la cama, y sin dejar ningún ángulo muerto, sacó el sobre que le había mencionado V y lo metió debajo de las sábanas. Con un poco de esfuerzo, deslizó sus manos bajo éstas, y abrió el sobre y extrajo el mando, que colocó discretamente a su espalda, entre la apertura del vestido y su propia piel, ajustándolo bien para que no se cayera.

Sin previo aviso, su puerta se abrió, provocando que MC se sobresaltara, y una figura trajeada familiar atravesó la estancia en su busca. Sus ojos, verdes como el hielo de la Antártida, recorrieron el cuarto hasta dar con ella.

Una afilada sonrisa se asomó a los labios de aquel joven.

-Así que aquí estás, _princesa_.

Ella esquivó su mirada, aparentando serenidad. Y aquella falta de contacto visual no agradó para nada a Saeran, quien, encolerizado, se precipitó sobre su cama y agarró con fuerza la mandíbula de MC, obligándola a girar la cabeza y a posar sus ojos sobre su rostro.

-¿Quién te ha dado permiso para dejar de mirarme, eh?

Los ojos caramelo de la joven alzaron esta vez la mirada hasta encontrarse con los dos pozos de color menta del chico. Aquellos ojos estaban vacíos de toda expresión, y las ojeras acentuaban la oscuridad de su mirada.

-No eres divertida si no puedo ver cómo sufres.

MC tragó saliva, y con ella, el miedo que comenzaba a apoderarse de ella. No iba a dejar que el chico se saliera con la suya y demostrarle que estaba en una posición de desventaja, por muchos inconvenientes que aquel comportamiento le acarreara.

-Ja, ja, no sé cómo puedes mantener esa mirada de inútil resistencia sabiendo que estás a mi merced -dijo Saeran, obligando con su agarre sobre su mandíbula a girar su cabeza, exhibiendo su cuello.

Aquel gesto provocó que la joven levantara la mano para apartarle de ella, pero Saeran se adelantó y aprisionó sus dos manos con su izquierda.

-¿Te crees alguien importante como para impedirme ver mi obra de arte? -dijo el chico, refiriéndose a la mordedura que tenía en el cuello. Entonces, se acercó peligrosamente hasta su cara, y susurró- Sabes que estás respirando porque yo lo permito, ¿verdad? Que eres mi juguete, y que solo por eso te mantienen con vida.

Claro que lo sabía. Aquella historia se la había repetido incontables veces durante los últimos dos días, tantas que rayaba la irracionalidad. Pero también sabía que, por muchas amenazas y golpes que recibiera, Saeran siempre volvía. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero siempre acababa regresando a aquella habitación para verla. Quizá necesitaba a alguien a quien poder pisotear para no romperse él mismo en mil pedazos.

Entonces, numerosos pasos resonaron entre las paredes de mármol de Magenta que daban a su habitación. Aquel ruido era muy inusual en Mint Eye, ya que los creyentes siempre se desplazaban en el más absoluto silencio, para no perturbar la paz de aquel lugar. Cuando los pasos se detuvieron, MC pudo escuchar con claridad cómo una voz desconocida pronunciaba un nombre: Saeran Choi.

-Pues ese amiguito no puede quedarse solo -prosiguió Saeran, quien no se había percatado de la situación del pasillo-. Parece que quieres que te haga otro.

Acto seguido, el joven le hizo torcer la cabeza una vez más, y sus dientes se acercaron peligrosamente a su cuello. Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran rozarle la piel, MC reunió todas las fuerzas que le quedaban y le apartó de encima, propinándole un notable empujón con las piernas.

-¡Espera! -exclamó, mientras conseguía deshacerse de su agarre.

Saeran se tambaleó hacia atrás, sorprendido. La miró durante una fracción de segundo con el mayor rencor que MC hubiera visto nunca, y se acercó de nuevo a ella.

-¡¿Quién te has creído que eres para hablarme así, desgraciada?!

**_¡Pam!_ **

La palma de Saeran atravesó de lado a lado su cara, ardiendo como el fuego. El ruido resonó con eco por toda la habitación, un sonido agudo y ensordecedor, al que acompañó nada más que un silencio que se hizo eterno en la oscuridad de la noche.

Sin embargo, ese sonido fue interrumpido por una voz aguda que provenía del otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Saeran? Sí, es uno de mis fieles devotos, debe estar en la sala de información, le acompaño.

Al escuchar su nombre, el joven volteó la cabeza hacia la puerta, extrañado. Probablemente era incapaz de entender por qué su salvadora estaba revelando su identidad y su posición a otra persona, imaginó MC, mientras se tocaba la cara, dolorida. A diferencia de él, la joven sí podía imaginarse quién estaba detrás de esa petición, por lo que no se alteró cuando escuchó alguien que respondía.

-Muchas gracias, señorita Rika -dijo una voz grave y confiada.

Sintió cómo a Saeran se le congelaba la sangre en sus venas. Todo su cuerpo se puso en tensión, sin mover un solo centímetro. Sus ojos, fijos en la puerta de madera de su habitación, se abrieron como platos, y su cara perdió absolutamente todo color, encarnando una perfecta expresión de pavor.

-Gracias a usted por visitarnos, primer ministro.


	2. Quiebro

Sin pensar demasiado, MC se irguió y tapó con sus dedos la boca del joven, impidiendo que pudiera gritar y revelar que se encontraba en su habitación. Al hacerlo, Saeran ni se inmutó, y MC sintió su aliento agitado escaparse entre sus dedos, hiperventilando y ahogándose en su propio miedo. No era de extrañar aquella reacción: su padre, el primer ministro, había venido en persona hasta Mint Eye para encontrarle y probablemente silenciarle para siempre, ya que él y Seven eran los únicos peligros para su espléndida carrera política... Y la única persona en la que confiaba ciegamente, su salvadora Rika, le había vendido de forma tajante y sin ningún tipo de miramientos. Si ella misma hubiera pasado por aquella situación... probablemente estaría deseando gritar de desesperación en esos momentos. 

Así se mantuvo, agarrando a Saeran, hasta que escuchó los pasos del multitudinario grupo alejarse de su habitación. Por la cantidad de ellos, calculaba que el primer ministro había traído consigo a un par de guardias, y probablemente otro par de policías secretos, sin poder descartar la presencia de más en el exterior del edificio. Éstos desaparecieron al cabo de un par de minutos, devolviendo el silencio al exterior de su cuarto. 

Fue en ese momento cuando le soltó, y se llevó una mano discretamente hacia la parte posterior de su vestido, encontrando el mando que le había mencionado V, y apretó el botón. 

Saeran no se había movido de su posición, y tenía la mirada perdida en el vacío. Se había quedado completamente paralizado y traumatizado ante lo que acababa de escuchar. MC tan solo sabía que estaba vivo porque había comenzado a jadear y a dar bocanadas para encontrar el aire que fallaba en llegar hasta sus pulmones. Verlo así, a pesar de todas las atrocidades que le había hecho, no podía provocar en la chica otro sentimiento que no fuera preocupación. 

-Saeran -dijo MC, tratando de devolverlo a la realidad, pero sin romper la distancia física que había conseguido entre ambos. 

Vio como su mandíbula comenzaba a vibrar sola, y sus dientes castañetearon.

-Saeran -volvió a llamarle MC, esta vez posando su mano sobre su brazo, intentando que le prestara atención y así volviera en sí. 

Ante el súbito contacto, el joven sí reaccionó, pero no de la manera que ella esperaba: subió sus manos a la cabeza, y emitió el grito más gutural e inhumano que la chica había escuchado jamás. En esos momentos, la lástima comenzaba a asomarse en el interior de MC, sin que ella pudiera hacer mucho para remediarlo. 

Después de verlo desmoronarse de aquella manera, la chica agarró los brazos del joven y se puso firme frente a él. 

-Saeran, mírame -dijo, dándole un tirón en el brazo derecho-. Vamos a salir de aquí. Ahora. 

Entonces, las duras facciones del chico se transformaron momentáneamente en algo frágil y quebradizo, y sus ojos claros recuperaron el brillo de la inocencia que tan bien recordaba MC las primeras veces que hablara con él. 

-MC... -pronunció el chico, mientras sus ojos llorosos se llenaban de lágrimas. 

-¡Ray! -gritó la joven, mientras se abalanzaba sobre su amigo para abrazarlo- Ray, aguanta. Te voy a sacar de aquí. No, vamos a salir de aquí los tres. Saeran, tú y yo. Y vamos a ir a donde nadie pueda encontrarnos nunca. 

MC suspiró mientras sentía la calidez de la segunda personalidad de aquel chico entre sus brazos, intentando transmitir toda la tranquilidad que le quedaba en su interior. Sin embargo, un segundo después, una risa siniestra emanó de ese mismo cuerpo: una risa que bailaba entre la locura y la racionalidad. 

-¿Por quién me tomas? -respondió Saeran, apartándola de un empujón- ¿Crees que necesito ayuda de alguien como tú?

MC, sin embargo, no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados. No esta vez.

-Sé que no lo crees... -admitió la chica- Pero la necesitas. Sé por qué te buscan. Sé quién eres. Y también sé que tu querida Rika te ha traicionado y te ha vendido a tu padre cuando ya no te ha necesitado.

-¡¡¡NO!!!

Su grito retumbó entre las claras paredes de su habitación, provocando que MC diera un respingo e inconscientemente cerrara los ojos. Cuando los abrió, descubrió a Saeran apretando las manos en puños, con la rabia inundando sus venas, y la ira escapando de su mirada. Y a pesar de su delicado estado de salud mental... La joven no se rindió en su empeño por intentar razonar con él.

-Puedes seguir negándote a ti mismo y esperar aquí pacientemente -dijo MC, provocando que los ojos inyectados en sangre de Saeran posaran su mirada en ella-. A mí también me cogerían, es cierto, pero a ti te eliminarían al instante.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! -una risa histérica resonó por la estancia, y el chico se llevó una mano a la cara, como si no pudiera creerse las palabras emitidas por ella-. No me importa lo más mínimo lo que te pase a ti. 

A pesar de aquel comentario, algo se iluminó en el alma de MC. Al menos, había logrado que el joven respondiera, aunque fuera para hacerle daño.

-Lo sé -admitió la chica, con seriedad-, pero sí que debería importarte lo que te pase a ti. 

Esta vez, Saeran apartó la mano de la cara y no pudo evitar erguirse, alisando los bajos de su americana negra.

-Pero yo soy mucho más fuerte que tú. Yo puedo acabar con todos ellos si quiero. 

-¿Eso crees? -preguntó MC, dubitativa-. Porque antes, cuando estaban a escasos metros, te faltó poco para perder la cabeza y darte por vencido. 

Un segundo después, las manos de Saeran tenían cogido el vestido de MC por el cuello, con la amenaza pintando todos sus rasgos.

-Ni se te ocurra hablarme así, estúpido juguete.

No sabía por qué, pero ahora, aunque ella misma estuviera en una situación muy peligrosa, extrañamente, no tenía tanto miedo como hacía unos minutos. ¿Puede que fuera por su empeño en proteger a Saeran?

Eso le dio una idea. 

-Eso es, soy tu juguete -admitió, sintiendo el aliento de Saeran sobre su boca-. Y por eso mismo, porque tú eres quien juega conmigo, tampoco quiero que el Gobierno te coja. Y para eso, tenemos que salir de aquí. Sabes que debemos hacerlo.

Las manos de Saeran apretaron la tela de su vestido aún más, pero comenzaron a temblar de rabia e impotencia. MC vio cómo los hombros del chico se tensaban, y luego comenzaban a vibrar, como si al joven le doliera tener que admitir la veracidad en sus palabras.

-¿Por qué... haces esto? -preguntó finalmente, abandonando la fuerza con la que la sujetaba.

MC se alegró de que al final, aquel joven estuviera cediendo a hacerle caso.

-Porque hice una promesa a alguien, y quiero seguir cumpliéndola -dijo la joven, aprovechando para zafarse de la garra de Saeran, mientras en su cabeza un rostro enmarcado en cabellos azules le sonreía. 

-¡Ja, ja, ja! Eres una ilusa y una idiota. ¿Crees que eso te hace ser noble? Lo que te hace es ser una inútil.

-Aún estás a tiempo de quedarte y dejar que te mate tu padre -espetó MC, cansada de sus insultos.

-Tch -se quejó el peliblanco-. En cuanto sea libre, me desharé de ti.

-Lo intentarás, al menos -musitó la chica.

Un breve e incómodo silencio se instauró entre los dos. MC esperaba con ansiedad y temor el momento en el que V diera comienzo al plan de escapada, ya que no sabía en qué iba a consistir, pero lo que sí sabía es que tenía que prepararse. Así que se deshizo de sus incómodos tacones y cogió el móvil que había abandonado encima de la cómoda de su habitación y se lo guardó en el escote, ya que su elegante vestido negro carecía de cualquier bolsillo. 

-¿Y cómo se supone que me vas a sacar de aquí? -inquirió Saeran, ladeando la cabeza. 

Ante la pregunta, MC dio un respingo. No podía hablarle a Saeran de V, o su plan de huida se iría enteramente al traste. Por lo que sabía, Saeran odiaba profundamente a V, por haberle abandonado, y también, por haber sido lavado el cerebro y convencido por Rika de que V era una persona detestable. Por eso, no podía arriesgarse a revelar la identidad del creador de la idea del escape. 

-Tengo un contacto que me ayudará con eso -respondió finalmente, evitando detalles innecesarios. 

-¿Un contacto...?

-Sí, y prepárate, porque en cualquier momento aparecerá por esa puerta y tendremos que jugarnos la vida para salir de aquí -le aconsejó MC-. ¿Tienes contigo algún arma?

El joven hizo caso a la chica, y abrió un poco la americana, para sacar una pistola que había estado guardando en una funda pegada a su cinturón de cuero. La muchacha abrió un poco los ojos cuando vio el arma de fuego, internamente suspirando y alegrándose de que en ningún momento hubiera decidido utilizarla con ella. 

Pero Saeran no había terminado. Extendió su mano derecha bajo la americana, y de un supuesto bolsillo interior, sacó una navaja, que relucía en destellos azules a la luz de la luna. El chico la volteó con destreza, y se entretuvo observando su hipnotizante brillo. 

-Espero que no nos hagan falta -admitió MC, suspirando. 

Entonces, el chico volvió su mirada hacia ella, dedicándole una sonrisa maniática. 

-¿Tienes miedo de que los use contigo, princesa? -pronunció, enseñando sus impolutos y peligrosos dientes.

Su respuesta fue interrumpida por la súbita apertura de la puerta de su habitación, provocando un profundo sobresalto en la joven, y la precipitación a su interior de un hombre alto vestido en los ropajes de los creyentes de Mint Eye. Éste se había cubierto el rostro con una capucha y una máscara negra, para evitar reconocimiento. 

-¡MC, salid ya, ahora! -susurró el creyente, haciendo un gesto con la mano en señal de apremio. 

La chica no perdió ni un segundo más, y mientras seguía al hombre fuera de la habitación, por el rabillo del ojo vio cómo Saeran también se incorporaba de su cama y decidía seguirla, no sin evaluar con desconfianza a la extraña figura que se encontraba delante de ellos. 

-¡Eh, tú, espera! ¿Quién diablos eres? 

La chica se giró en ese instante, y le hizo un gesto con la mano a Saeran para que se mantuviera en silencio. 

-Soy tu fiel juguete, así que no me atrevería a traicionarte, Saeran -le aseguró, susurrando-. Sé lo que me pasaría si hiciera algo así, así que... Por solo una vez, confía en mí. Esta persona puede sacarnos de aquí, es lo único que tenemos que saber. 

-¡Ugh! -gruñó Saeran, con rabia contenida, pero sin ganas de rebatir por el momento. 

El chico cerró la puerta de la habitación de MC detrás de él, intentando minimizar el ruido. MC aprovechó el momento para susurrar un "gracias" a aquel hombre, que se giró mínimamente y cuya mirada clara sugería un sentimiento de bondad, tan habitual para ella. 

Así, en el más absoluto silencio, MC y Saeran persiguieron los raudos pasos de aquel hombre, que los guió por un sinfín de estrechos y desiertos pasillos de mármol en aquel inmenso edificio. Sortearon tantas puertas, tantos pasadizos con unos pocos creyentes que patrullaban para velar por la seguridad del lugar, que cuando finalmente llegaron hasta una sala llena de utensilios y muebles de cocina, MC no podía parar de jadear, cansada. 

-Ahí hay una puerta que da al extremo trasero del edificio -señaló el encapuchado hacia una puerta de metal en el fondo de la cocina-. Salid por ahí. No puedo asegurar que no haya guardias, pero es vuestra única solución. ¿Tenéis algo para defenderos?

-Sí -aseguró MC, recordando las armas que portaba Saeran. Cuando se giró para mirarle, observó con preocupación que el chico mantenía la mirada fija en el hombre encapuchado. 

-Un momento... Yo conozco esa voz -musitó, perspicaz. 

-¡Saeran, no hay tiempo, tenemos que irnos! -gritó MC, agarrando la mano del joven y tirando de él hacia la puerta trasera. 

-¡Eres V! -exclamó Saeran, zafándose del agarre de la chica, y encarándose al enmascarado. 

Por su parte, el líder de la R.F.A. no se movió de su posición, y dejó que Saeran, pistola en mano, se acercara amenazadoramente a él. 

-Sí, lo soy -admitió, de nuevo sin hacer amago de protegerse. 

MC miró horrorizada la escena y, abalanzándose sobre Saeran, trató de quitarle la pistola, sin éxito. 

-¡Suéltame! -espetó el muchacho, empujando a la chica hacia atrás. Cuando lo hizo, volvió a clavar sus ojos llenos de rabia en V-. ¿Por qué debería fiarme de una escoria como tú? -preguntó nerviosamente mientras agarraba la pistola con fuerza y con ella apuntaba a la cabeza del hombre que tenía frente a él. 

-Nunca he querido hacerte daño, Saeran -dijo V, extendiendo sus manos para que el chico viera que estaba indefenso-. Sólo quiero salvaros a los dos. 

-¡¡Mientes!! -exclamó Saeran, al borde de la histeria- Siempre has mentido, durante toda tu vida, a todas las personas que te rodean. ¡Eres un farsante, y un hipócrita! ¿Y piensas que voy a tragarme la historia de que solo quieres ayudarme?

-Es la verdad... Saeran...

-¡¡¡DEJA DE PRONUNCIAR MI NOMBRE!!! -gritó, y la pistola bailó peligrosamente entre sus manos. 

-Está bien... Pero tenéis que iros de aquí, no perdáis más tiempo. 

-¡¡NO!! ¡¡ESTO ES UNA TRAMPA!!

En ese momento, en el escaso espacio que les separaba apareció MC, situándose en medio de los dos. 

-¡Saeran, escúchame! 

-¡TÚ CÁLLATE!

-¡No! ¡Tenemos que salir por esa puerta, ahora mismo! -gritó MC, agarrando las manos de Saeran que sostenían la amenazante arma ante ella. 

-¡Es una trampa! ¿Cómo puedes fiarte de él?

-¡Es el único plan que tenemos! ¡Si nos quedamos aquí, Rika o los agentes del Gobierno o incluso el propio primer ministro nos encontrarán, y acabarán contigo!

-¿Y quién te dice que no nos pasará lo mismo cuando abramos esa puerta?

MC asintió, en tono conciliador. 

-Tienes razón, nadie nos asegura nada. Por eso, no te preocupes: yo iré primero. Así, si resulta ser una trampa, tú no serás el primero en caer, y podrás salvarte. 

Fue en ese momento cuando Saeran abrió los ojos como platos, estupefacto. 

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Te lo dije antes, ¿recuerdas? Yo soy tu fiel juguete -insistió MC, obligando al chico a bajar el arma lentamente, llevándosela hacia un costado-. Y te demostraré que sigo siéndolo. Tan solo... Vámonos. Es ahora o nunca.

Saeran mantuvo una mirada desconfiada sobre la joven, pero su expresión se ablandó ligeramente antes de apartar el contacto visual con ella y darle la espalda, murmurando para sus adentros, nervioso. 

-Yo os cubriré si se acercan por aquí -aseguró V, asintiendo. 

MC le asintió de vuelta, mientras observaba cómo el otro chico se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, y susurraba sin cesar cosas sin sentido. 

-Saeran -dijo MC mientras posaba una mano con delicadeza sobre su hombro-, es la hora. Yo te guío. No te preocupes. 

El roce de sus dedos sobre su hombro provocó que el muchacho se girara, y sus ojos claros la observaron llenos de temor. Ella sabía que esos no eran los ojos de Saeran... Sino los de Ray. Y estaban llenos de preocupación por ella, y por él mismo, y de algún modo, aquello la hizo sonreír en una situación como esa. De modo que extendió una mano en dirección a Ray, quien, tras unos breves instantes, la aceptó, y echó a correr detrás de ella. Justo antes de abrir la pesada puerta metálica que comunicaba la cocina con el exterior, MC volteó su cabeza para echar un último vistazo a V, que asentía con la cabeza. 

-Manteneos a salvo -les deseó desde la distancia. 

Entonces, MC respiró hondo, tratando de calmar a su agitado corazón martillando en su pecho, y abrió la puerta.


End file.
